If you close your eyes
by The Jester Lover
Summary: Based on episode 3x03 "Cedric, be good". Sofia wants to reward her sorcerer for "repairing" her amulet. (Winifred ships hard)


―Alright, I can repair your amulet, but the magic only works if you close your eyes.―he said.

―Right, ok.―she obediently closed them and he stretched his neck for picking up a wand from his desk with his mouth. Holding it between his teeth, he pronounced the spell and the Amulet of Avalor around his neck was changed for the fake one she was wearing.

The curse broke and he breathed on relieve when his arms returned to his normal form again.

―Alright! Your amulet should be as good as new.―he claim. She opened her eyes with a smile.

―Oh, Mr Cedric, you made me so, so happy!―she exclaimed throwing herself at him in an effusive hug. He frozen, holding his hands in the air, not daring to touch her―You are very nice―she said looking at him from his lap.

―Not quite…―he muttered in response.

―Yes, of course you are. You did a lot of nice things for many people today. Thank you.―she sat up a bit from her position until stand face to face with him―Would you let me give you a reward―she asked.

The sorcerer looked at her, confused, but agreed with a nod, intrigued.

―But… the magic only works if you close your eyes.―she explained, repeating his words.

Cedric raised an eyebrow, unsure, but then he consented and lowered his eyelids.

―Like this?

Sofia waved a hand in front of him to check that his eyes were properly closed and then she stretched up a little more until she was able to softly put her lips on his cheek.

When she felt him getting tense and taking breath in surprise, she smiled against his cheek, moving her mouth a bit lower until reach the corner of his lips.

Cedric didn't breath, didn't move a muscle of his body not even when she finished the contact. After several seconds of paralysis, he slowly opened his eyes, like he was waking up from a dream, and found her looking at him with a bright smile.

―I've gotta go.―she said, getting up from his lap and leaving the workshop happily crooning.

From the locket on the desk, Winifred emerged and watched her son, bewildered on the floor.

―Ceddykins… Are you alright?―she asked, worried.

―Mh?

―You gave the amulet back?

―Mhhh…―he emit as all answer.

The woman put her hands on her hips in a huff.

―Oh, welI... I suppose it was the only way… Don't worry, we'll find another way for you to take over the kingdom.

The sorcerer stood up from the floor and walked to the window, from where he could watch the princess running to her new flying artefact. His mother followed him, intrigued by his behaviour.

―That friend of yours… she means a lot to you, doesn't she?―he nodded―Well, then… You did the right thing, my dear. If she is so important to you, you must to preserve her affection by all means, alright?

―Mommy―he said, catching her by surprise―I'm scared.

―I know, son. It's natural.

―Why?

―Because… love scare us all. And you certainly have a lot of reasons to be scared of.

Cedric turned to her, his eyes open wide.

―What am I going to do?―he asked, terrified.

―You are going to be brave, Ceddykins. And she will love you back, you'll see. Everything is going to be fine, I promise.

At that moment the girl was flying over the trees and approaching near to the window tower to see him.

―You are the best, Mr Cedric!―she exclaimed.

The sorcerer shyly raised one hand and waved at her, watching her as she got away through the clouds. Winifred smiled.

―I'm sure, she will be an amazing daughter in law.―she claimed with conviction.

―Mommy!―he shouted embarrassed.

―Oh! I can already imagine your wedding! You will be so elegant with your wedding robe…!―she expressed enthusiastic, putting her hands together and waving them around in a dreamy way.―I'll conjure you a splendid robe, like those of the magazines about famous sorcerers. You will be the most handsome groom in the whole kingdom… No! In all kingdoms!

―Mommy, Sofia can't get married yet!

―Oh, well, what a few more years are for sorcerers like us? Soon you will be able to court her. Don't you forget to send her flowers! Girls like romantic fellows. Don't be negligent with this, Ceddykins!―she said pinching his cheek with affection. ―Oh! I'm so looking forward to you giving me grandchildren!

―MOM! IT'S ENOUGH!―he yelled, full blushed.

―A lot of grandchildren! You father thought you'll never settle down, but I knew one day your perfect match would show up! I was sure of it!

―MOM! It's late; you must come back with father.

―Oh, yes, you're right son. I lost my train of thought… Well, take care of yourself and don't miss meals. I will call you soon; do not forget to wish your father a happy birthday.―the woman magically introduced herself into the picture where she and her husband were painted. ―And since you are not taking over this kingdom, you better take over that young lady's heart, lad!

Cedric squeezed his fists and emitted an exasperate noise. Then he looked through the window again and stared at the flying little girl while he thought.

The fact of picturing her wearing a white gown and walking towards an altar where he'd be waiting for her made him feel butterflies in the stomach.

And she had kissed him. Merlin's mushrooms! What a wonderful feeling! Just a fraction of an inch and he could have taste her on his lips.

There was no doubt. She had to be his'. By all means.


End file.
